Complementary Opposites
by JenEvan
Summary: How a pair of sisters,in a different timeline and space, inspired the creation of another pair of sisters.


Complementary Opposites

_I like Meyrin and Luna, just as much as I like Suiseiseki and Souseiseki, so here is one that tries to combine them all. A GSD fic within a Rozen Maiden fic._

Disclaimer: Meyrin, Luna, and PLANTS belong to Sunrise; The Maestro and his works belong to Peach-Pit; Rune-Midgard belongs to Ragnarok Online (RO) while the crusader and knight are my brother's characters in RO.

It was a place that knows not of day and night; a place where time would stand still; where no life would flourish, nor perish; a dimension out of time and space. In the corner of this anomaly, was a door, leading to a workshop; the workshop of a doll maker. At the work desk was the maestro himself, a blond European, sitting in silent thought. A chance encounter of a pair of twin brothers sparked off an inspiration. He remembered opening the portal to a medieval kingdom called Rune-Midgard, and saw them; the heavily armored crusader in blue, and the chain-mailed knight in green. It was their eyes, heterochromatic eyes of red and green, that he could never forget. Immediately, he set to work the sketches, but something was lacking; and he could not put a finger at it. The silent maestro got up, deciding to take another walk to another place, hoping that inspiration will find him there.

The portal opened at a most unusual place; a modern city under an artificial sky. It was like a city built inside a glass case, or a glass bottle. But the trees are real, the water is real, and the air felt real. And the people, called Coordinators, are just as real and human, as any other human being. In fact, he saw them as no different from any other humans he had met. No more different than he himself. Strolling along the pavement, he found himself under the shade of an oak tree. From his shade, he could see the garden of a house, and the 2 sisters in the garden. They were probably 5 or 6 years old, the seemingly older sister teaching her younger sister gardening.

From his spot he could see them well; the sisters with red hair and blue eyes; the older sister with short hair, whose hair refracts a tinge of magenta; the younger sister with her long hair in pigtails, a richer red compared to her sibling's. The older sibling was showing her sister how to water the delicate flowers properly, letting her younger sibling try after her demonstration. There was plenty of encouragement, small talks, a few girly giggles. Just then, a voice called from the house.

"Lunamaria!"

"OK, OK!"

The older sister shouted a reply, while making sure her sibling is fine with the task before she ran back in. The blond maestro was somehow drawn into curiosity, watching the sisters' playful antics, friendly banter, and affections. Why? He just sat in his shade, casually watching the little girl watering the flowers, while humming a small tune. For a young girl, she was quite the graceful little princess; shy, but gentle, refined, compare to her older sibling; coarse, more confident, masculine.

However, his peaceful watch was interrupted. A group of boys, around the girls' age, had closed in on the young girl; a few jeers and teasing were heard. The little girl seemed to be on the verge of tears, even trembling a little, but, holding up her watering can in front, as if it's a shield, she actually told them off. The bullies, unperturbed by her soft gentle voice, only laugh harder.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!!"

Out of the house, the older sister shot out. And the bullies were definitely terrified. For in her hands, was a hedge-cutter, a huge one too; its blades gleaming in the sunlight, heading towards them! The older sister swung the cutter at the group, scattering them as they ran for their lives. One of them managed to tackle the girl from behind, but was hit on his head with a watering can, by her younger sibling. After the scuffle ended, with the bullies gone, the younger sister quickly rushed to her sibling, hugging her tightly as she sobbed. The older girl patted and stroked her younger sibling's hair, whispering words of comfort.

"Luna, come back in with the cutter or… (gasp)… Luna, Meyrin! What happen?"

The maestro rose, and left his shade, just as a concerned woman rushed out to tend to the sisters. He has decided. They will be sisters. Twin sisters with reddish-brown hair and eyes of one red, one green; the older twin will be the epitome of grace and gentleness; while the younger one would embody confidence and strength. The Jade and the Lapis Lazuli. The 2 complementing opposites. Maybe, the combination of them both is what his perfect Alice will be. Maybe.


End file.
